


To Be Opened

by Miss_Millie_T25



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Feels, Growing Up, How To Say Goodbye, I'm Bad At Tagging, Letters, Sad, kinda heartbreaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9129949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Millie_T25/pseuds/Miss_Millie_T25
Summary: Knowing that they may well not survive the war Remus and Tonks write letters they hope to someday give to their son as he grows up





	

To be opened

On your 11th birthday

1997

Dear Teddy,

We hope to someday hand these letters to you and watch you read them as you grow, but we know that we might not be able to. We hope you will understand why, if it turns out that way, that we had to leave you so soon. We love you.

Love,

Mum and Dad

To be opened

On the Hogwarts Express

First year

1997

Dear Teddy,

Congratulations, sweetheart, I can't express how proud I am that you are on your way to becoming a wonderful wizard. I'm sure I just told you, but I'll miss you. I know this first year away from your family will be hard, but we will always be with you, in your heart. Now go, make new friends. I love you.

Love,

Mum

1997

Dear Ted,

Today is probably the proudest day of my life, aside from the day you were born. Today you truly start your journey to becoming a wizard. I remember how nervous I was on my first day, I thought for sure someone would find out about my furry little problem and I would get expelled before the end of the term. Instead I met two boys who became my closest friends and allies, I hope you too are blessed with such friendship as what I had with James and Sirius. I hope you know that whichever house you are placed, I will always love you. I know you will succeed in anything you put your mind to.

Love,

Dad

To be opened

Christmas 2009

1997, Dec 20

Teddy,

Happy Christmas! Whether you are back home, or staying at Hogwarts for the hols we are very proud of you! Congratulations on getting Gryffindor, though your mum thinks you'll be a Hufflepuff. It doesn't matter, we love you and are sure you're making us proud. As long as you do your best and cause a little mayhem you could never disappoint us. We love you with all our hearts.

Love Always,

Dad and Mum

To be opened

On your 12th birthday

1998, May 2

Happy birthday Teddy!

 


End file.
